Protecting You
by Trojan'12
Summary: Hermione's with Ron. But Harry and Hermione are in love. Her parents were just murdered. Ginny knows the accused Death Eater is innocent. Love sparks unexpectedly and Hermione is left confused with her burgeoning weight.FULL SUMM INSIDE.PLZ LOOK!HHr
1. Chapter 1

**JKR owns.**

**Protecting You**

**Chapter One**

---

**[AN] **I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back with a new story. I promise all of my old stuff will be finished and I will be getting back to regular updating.

This one (like I say every time I start something new) is different from my others. That, meaning that there will be a definite sequel, and that this is my first fic with significant amounts of D/G, and time focused on the development of R/L.

First stab at a bit of mystery, too.

As always, enjoy!

---

The room at the top floor of Harry Potter's home was silent, disregarding Hermione's heavy breathing and the light cringing the bed was making as a result of her looked longingly at her from his position perched on the end of his bed. Hermione sat about a foot away from him on the bed, dark circles under her tear blotched eyes. He wanted to reach out an hold her, convince he that he would make everything okay. Alas, he couldn't. Not now at least."Do we really have to go?" Hermione's trembling voice broke the silence. "Can't they do this without me?"Harry was going to speak, seeing the opportunity to try and calm her. However, Ron, the one who was sitting in the spot Harry so desperately wanted to sit in, beat him to it. "Come on Hermione. I'm sure you want to see the bastard's face when he's sentenced.""We'll be right there with you, Hermione," Harry said more turned to stare at him. If only he knew how much that meant coming from him… But of course she couldn't say so. So instead she looked away and asked, "Is Ginny coming?""She said she was but I haven't heard from her all day," Ron said, continuing to rub her back, "I'm sure she wouldn't skip out on this."Harry perked up, "Maybe you should go check if your parents have seen her…"A look flashed across Ron's face and for a second it looked like he was going to respond with an impertinent no. But then he looked back to Hermione and composed himself."Uh, okay. Be right back."Ron tried to send one more comforting look at Hermione before getting up and heading towards the door. As soon as he was gone, Harry stood up and closed the , he came back and sat next to Hermione. He didn't worry about distancing himself from her as he sat.

"I can't believe they're really gone…"

"Hermione," Harry muttered sympathetically. He didn't hesitate to gently grab her hand and lace his fingers through hers, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Hermione only shook her head, her tears now falling harder than ever, "It's all my fault…"

"Baby, no it's not."

"I should have been there too. I could have at least tried to protect them."

Harry was silent as she finished her teary confession. Her guilt weighed down heavily on him as well. He knew that if he hadn't insisted on her staying over at his flat that night, that she very well would have been at home with her parents. But then again, he didn't regret keeping her from the terror. The death eaters probably would have murdered her as well. Harry didn't even want to think of the possibility of that.

With that thought in mind, Harry slowly leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"They probably would've killed you too. I can't live without you…"

"Harry, I-I," Hermione had started to shake her head profusely. He could tell that her guilty conscious was starting to kick in, so Harry immediately tried to comfort her.

"Look, I know we said that we'd tell Ron by now, but I think we can both agree that it's not exactly the right time-"

Hermione sniffed, "I can't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt because of me…"

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt Ron either, but I love you. I can be patient but I can't sit back and watch you be with someone when we could have that, and so much more." Harry didn't want to put any more pressure on her shoulders, but he also knew he couldn't just lie and say that everything was okay. Their secret romance had been going on for quite a while now; he was sick of only having her when no one was looking. For Merlin's sake, they had already made love to each other! It only seemed natural to him that if they were ready for that step, then they were ready for the actual relationship.

Harry knew that Hermione was so hesitant because of hurting Ron, but he was holding on to the hope that their best friend would understand eventually.

Hermione let a small whimper escape through her lips before she turned back to Harry with trembling lips, "I love you too."

Harry's heart skipped, like it always did when she said those words, and he leaned forward to brush the tears away, "I hate to see you cry."

As he continued to gently caress her face, she gazed at him with a longing look in her eyes.

When Harry noticed, he stopped his motions and stared back at her for a moment. He knew what those eyes were asking for, and he hated to deny her what she wanted. Again, he leaned in to her lips, but pressed his mouth more vigorously to hers. Hermione instantly felt calmed at his intimate touch, and kissed him back with equal force.

Just as his tongue began to slide over her lips, begging for entrance, loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Reluctantly, the two pulled apart, knowing who was on their way up to them.

Harry and Hermione quickly fixed their appearances right as Ron opened the door and came through.

The red head gave Hermione an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Hermy. Mum and Dad haven't seen her all morning. No one's been able to track her down."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, turning to stare down at the floor for a different reason.

"Don't worry about her. Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and Bill are all going to be there for you. Plus me and Harry."

"You guys really don't have to waste your day-"

"We want to be there for you," Harry cut her off automatically. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," she whispered, saving off another tear. To Harry's displeasure, Ron leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Afterwards, Hermione avoided Harry's eyes at all costs. She always froze up like this when the three of them were together…

"Um, so it's almost noon," Harry noticed, looking down to his watch, "If we're supposed to get to the ministry an hour early, then we should probably get going."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Dad wants us to apparate over to the burrow so that we can all go together through the Muggle Artifact's office. Should be less media that way…"

Harry was about to open his mouth to tell them to go, when Hermione suddenly spoke, "Can we floo instead?"

Both Ron and Harry shot her confused looks.

"Um, it's just that I don't have a clear enough head for apparating. I'd feel better if we just flooed."

Ron didn't question her on her excuse, but Harry couldn't help but be a little skeptical to believe her answer.

But of course, he didn't want to make her feel any worse today, so he nodded, "Sure. Let's go."

…

"It's sick how they're all piling up out there," Harry muttered angrily, staring through the glass of the small office, out at the horde of reporters waiting outside the courtroom. All had their photographers standing at their flank, and were gripping on to their quills and parchment like their lives depended on it.

"I know mate," Bill agreed from next to him, "It's horrible how they're making money off Hermione's grief."

"Someone should make them leave," Harry returned, making it sound like he was ready to march out there himself and demand their departures.

"Easy Harry," Bill replied in a wise tone, "Unfortunately they're allowed to be here just as much as we are. I don't think Hermione would like it if her best mate got kicked out of her parent's murder trial just for causing a commotion with the media."

Harry wanted to argue back, but he knew that the oldest Weasley son was right. He couldn't risk not being here for Hermione just to go scream at selfish reporters. It'd only be giving them more of what they wanted. A dramatic story to boost their sells…

With a frustrated sigh, Harry managed to nod his head.

Bill patted his back, "It'll all be over soon, mate."

"I hope so," he mumbled. With a sigh, he turned back to look at Hermione, who was sitting in the corner of the office, being briefed by two older men. One was an Auror, telling her what would happen to the case if their suspect was convicted; and the other was the prosecutor, Tyberius Young. He, in particular, had spent the last few minutes with Hermione, going over his argument and strategy.

Harry couldn't help but stiffen at the look on Hermione's face. She looked a million miles away, and Harry didn't blame her for it. To be honest, Harry wouldn't want to sit through his parent's murder trial either. Of course, his situation was a bit different, but that didn't change the fact that looking into the eyes of the person who took away your family did strange and horrible things to you. Harry really couldn't say how Hermione would act once she saw the accused. It was at least a relief that she wouldn't have to testify against him. Knowing that it would only kill her more, Harry offered to speak on her behalf. It was the least he could do to ease her suffering…

There was a sudden knock on the door. Both Harry and Bill turned to see a familiar head of red hair. Quickly, Harry went to let her in.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, trying to keep from sounding too angry.

Ginny didn't narrow her eyes at him like she normally would have. Instead, she gave him a tense look, "I-I uh… I just had some errands to run earlier. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. You were almost too late."

Ginny just nodded absently, making Harry realize that she wasn't really listening. He snapped his finger in front of her face, "Gin-"

"Come on Harry," Bill interjected again, this time in defense of his sister, "Today's been rough on everyone. I'm sure Ginny was just a little apprehensive to come to her first murder trial."

"Yeah," Ginny muttered, still obviously distracted.

Harry wasn't so easy to believer her, but he let it slide for the time being. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione standing up with the Auror and her prosecutor. Without wasting another glance on Ginny, he started walking towards her and joined the ranks of Ron, Fred, and George who were talking quietly by one of the office cubicles close to Hermione.

"You agree, right Harry?" Ron asked noticing his presence.

"Huh?"

"There's no way the rat bastard could possibly get off, right?"

Harry's expression instantly darkened, "I don't see how it's even possible. There's too much evidence."

"Don't worry Ron," spoke George, "It'll only be a matter of hours before the little Death Eater is suffering a fate worse than death."

Ron shook his head spitefully, "Merlin knows he deserves it for everything he's done. Especially to us."

Harry frowned at him. This was about Hermione- not about them. Since Ron was technically still Hermione's boyfriend, he should be focusing more on her- not himself.

Harry sighed, telling himself that maybe he was being a little too critical of everyone's behavior. His thoughts instantly reverted back to Hermione though, as she approached the boys.

"I-I guess we have to go in now…" she trailed off quietly, folding her arms tightly in front of her.

To Harry's displeasure, Ron stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry Hermione, we're all here to make sure you're protected."

"Uh, thanks."

Harry coughed suddenly. Ron, Hermione, and the twins all sent him strange looks, "Uh… Ginny's here," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"She is?" Hermione asked in a tone of relief.

"She is?" Ron reiterated, his tone much harder.

Harry only nodded and stepped to the side so that the Weasley boys and Hermione could catch a glimpse of Ginny in the corner of the room, sulking around quietly by Bill and Fleur's side.

"Did she say were she had been?" Ron asked in an irritated manner.

"Errands," Harry shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, a sign for the boys to settle down, "It doesn't matter. I'm just thankful that she's here now. I'm thankful that all of you are here…"

"No worries Hermione," Fred said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

George walked up and did the same on her other side, "Yeah. To be perfectly honest, we're only here for our own selfish purpose. We've been dreaming to see _him_ get kissed for quite a while now."

"Too long," Fred mused with his twin.

Hermione attempted a smile, "It doesn't surprise me that you two have been dreaming about a bloke."

"What are you trying to imply exactly?" George asked, pretending to be affronted.

"There was no implication at all… but if you two ever need to talk to someone about your feelings, I'm here for you." As she finished, the twins, along with Ron, burst out into laughter. Harry had to crack a grin as well; he found it amazing that instead of just wallowing away in her pain, Hermione was already trying to joke around. To him, it was a sign of hope.

Another door opened from across the room, and the group turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody walking out. They walked straight up to Hermione with solemn, but determined, faces.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked first.

Hermione took a deep breath before nodding, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The older gentleman smiled at her strong front before turning back to the rest of the occupants in the room, "Alright everyone- Ginny!"

The room paused as Arthur addressed his daughter in surprise, "When did you get here?"

"Um," Harry immediately frowned suspiciously at the girl. He'd never before seen her fidget like that, "I got here a few minutes ago… Hi Hermione."

Hermione attempted another smile, "Hey."

"Better late than never, I suppose," Mr. Weasley shrugged, even though Ron and Mrs. Weasley continued to give their youngest family member heated glares.

"Anyway," Mr. Weasley continued, "Our hearing room is the second on the left. As I'm sure you've noticed, media has already swarmed the hall. I think our best interest right now is to stick Hermione in the middle and try to move into the courtroom as quickly as possible."

As the group nodded, Harry glanced over to Hermione. He knew she hated being treated like a fragile doll…

"Everyone who's testifying has already gone over what they're going to say with Young?" Kingsley asked, glancing around to make sure everyone was nodding in approval. Harry also nodded- he had been the first to talk to Young, and he was the last one to really need any coaching.

"Alright then, I think we're all set." As soon as Mr. Weasley had finished, Moody and Kingsley pushed the twins away, and took up their positions on either side of Hermione. Ron seemed a little disgruntled that he didn't get to be next to her, and Harry felt annoyed as well. But, now was not the time to focus on his silly feelings. He needed to stay strong and focused for Hermione.

So instead, Harry took a spot more at the side of the group, in between Ron and Kingsley. As they all started heading for the door leading out into the already crowded hall, no one seemed to notice that Ginny seemed to be the most nervous out of anyone.

…

It took about ten minutes to walk the hundred feet from the office, into the courtroom. Once they were inside, Young led Hermione down to the trial floor, where she would have to sit with them during the proceedings.

Harry felt a twinge of remorse as she was separated from their group. Down there, he knew she would be feeling more alone than ever, especially with the prisoner's cage looming right next to her.

Luckily though, the defense's bleachers were just behind their desk, so Harry didn't have to be too far from her. Ron and Harry took the first bench, closest to Hermione, while Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley piled onto the row behind them. The twins, Bill, and Fleur sat after them, while Moody and Kingsley sat pensively at the top.

The fifty members of the Wizengamot were all sitting proud in their blood red robes, staring down at Rufus Scrimgeour, who was in turn whispering to man standing beneath his podium. The man was dressed all in black and was wearing a utility belt full of magical weapons, including his wand. It was obvious that this man was security…

Harry sighed impatiently. He hated the dungeon courtrooms, but more importantly he hated the fact that he couldn't be closer to Hermione. Out of curiosity, he glanced over to the accused's side of the stands. With a feeling of pleasure, he noticed it was completely empty.

Harry was beginning to lose himself to his thoughts. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Scrimgeour pounded his gravel.

"Will the high court please come to order," he started, in his raspy voice, "We are here today to determine the case of Granger vs. Malfoy. Officer Huland, will you please bring out the accused."

Harry narrowed his eyes in anticipation as the man dressed in black nodded, and walked to a door hidden in the corner of the room. He tapped his wand to the handle, and it simultaneously cracked open. Harry was glaring, on the edge of his seat, as the prisoner's shackles started to clink together, signifying his movement out into the dungeon.

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would be a dead man walking.

---

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JKR owns.**

**Protecting You**

**Chapter Two**

---

Everyone seemed to tense up in their anger at the young man as he was dragged forward to the center of the dungeon, and thrown onto the old chair inside of the cage. Instantly, the chains inside started to writher forward, and began twisting their way up Malfoy's feet and over his arms. Harry noticed that the bloke who had been his enemy since the tender age of eleven was trying to put on a solid front. However, Harry could also tell that Malfoy was shaking almost uncontrollably as the chains tightened down around him.

Scrimgeour banged his gravel, "Is your name Draco Lucius Malfoy- answer yes or no."

Draco sucked in a shaky voice before answering, "Yes."

"You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are being charged with the murders of the muggle Doctors Julian and Elisabeth Granger, along with the offences of breaking and entering, knowingly, and in full awareness, performing magic in front of two muggles, and lastly, operating in partnership with the terrorist organization, formally known as the Death Eaters. Do you understand these charges?"

All eyes turned to watch the young Malfoy as he gulped, "Yes."

Scrimgeour nodded, "Very well. Do you also understand that the truth serum, Veritaserum, may be given to you in the search for honest information, if so voted by the Wizengamot?"

Again, "Yes."

Harry glanced to Hermione's pale face as Scrimgeour continued, "Let us begin then. Prosecutor for the defense, please introduce yourself and then give your opening statement."

Young stood from their table, and started his introduction like the Minister requested. Harry couldn't help but look back down into the wrecked face of the girl he was so desperately in love with. He'd do anything just to put a smile on her face, but again felt the familiar sense of hopelessness at the thought. No matter how much he loved and cared for her, he knew he couldn't be the one to get over things for her.

Harry had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that before he knew it, fifteen minutes had passed by and Young was already calling him up to the stand.

Harry wasn't too nervous as he sat down in the chair facing the Wizengamot. Young had already gone over what he would ask and what the Wizengamot would probably want to know. According to him there was nothing to worry about. All Harry had to do was convince the jury that Draco and his entire family hated Hermione and that he had done things in the past to prove his maliciousness towards her and his desire to make her suffer.

None of the questions were surprising to him. Young first asked how he and Malfoy met and what impression Harry got from him at that time. Next was if Draco had called her any malicious names. Then if he had ever purposefully done something with the knowledge that it would hurt Hermione.

As Harry continued to answer Young's questions in the affirmative, he could tell that the Wizengamot was getting more and more convinced that the capability was there. Unfortunately, Harry didn't have a decent view of Malfoy from his seat, but if he had, then he would have seen that the young Malfoy was growing paler and paler as his testimony went on.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Young's questioning came to an end. As Harry walked back to the bleachers, his eyes darted over to Hermione's. He gave her a small smile when he noticed that she was close to tears. Hopefully, this would be over sooner rather than later. Little did Harry know though, that someone else was also on edge waiting for this trial to get over with.

…

As the trial went on, Ginny was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Keeping still was also and issue she was struggling with. It was like her resolve was weakening as her parents' forces weighed in on her from both sides.

Even though she was becoming more hesitant, she knew what she had to do. Her family and friends would surely hate her, but she couldn't keep quiet on what she knew.

Again, her stomach tightened as Young approached Malfoy's chair and started his questioning. "Mr. Malfoy, you've never been friends with Miss Granger, correct?"Draco was quiet for a second before he refocused on Young and raised his chin, "Yes.""Is this because you hate her for her blood status?" Young asked ruthlessly. He knew that if Malfoy had a barrister with him, that question never would've been allowed. However, fortunately for him, Malfoy's representation never showed."I don't hate her," Malfoy replied quietly. Young scoffed, "Yet, you've made a habit of calling her by the most vulgar name possible for a muggle born?""That doesn't mean I hate her.""I'm sure," the man muttered, throwing a sarcastic look over to the Wizengamot."Let's move on to a more straightforward topic," Young continued, "Where were you the night of the 13th?""I was in Hogsmeade," Draco responded, trying to keep his eyes from flickering. "Were you? Where at in Hogsmeade?"Draco shrugged, "Just walking around town.""It says here," Young said walking back to his table and grabbing up a piece of paper, "That you first checked into the Hog's Head at 4:45 on the morning of the 14th. Is that correct?"Draco narrowed his eyes. He was sure that this imbecile knew that he was apprehended there later that day. Still, he answered, "Yes."Young raised an eyebrow, "So you expect me to believe that you spent all night walking around Hogsmeade and then, finally, in the early morning checked yourself into a room to catch some sleep?""That's what happened," Draco returned lowly. Ginny closed her eyes nervously as Young scoffed yet again. As it was right now, things weren't at all looking good for Malfoy. To be honest, she was surprised that he wasn't defending himself more frantically. She never knew that a Malfoy could retain a sense of dignity when facing a life-ruining situation."Mr. Malfoy- were you, or were you not, at the Granger's residence on the night of the 13th?""I was not.""Were you aware of a plot to murder them?" Malfoy seemed to pause at that question. Despite the fact that Young was giving him an unwavering gaze, Malfoy took in a calm breath, "You can't prove that I was there." Young gave him a cynical look, "Yet no one can prove that you weren't.""I can."The courtroom became dead quiet upon hearing the simple two word protest. Slowly, in a shock and disbelieving haze, the members of the Wizengamot, Young, Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's, and even Draco, all turned to look at Ginny.

"What's that girl?" an old man sitting in the sea of officials asked. Ginny swallowed once before standing up, "I saw him that night. I know for a fact that he wasn't anywhere near Cambridge all night long."As the Wizengamot all started to turn and whisper amongst themselves, Mrs. Weasley tugged on her daughter's wrist. "Ginny, sit down," she hissed murderously. "I assume you're willing to prove that statement?" Young bit out, glaring up at the young red head. Ginny nodded and pulled her hand free from her mother, "Yes."Scrimgeour nodded from his podium, "Miss Weasley, please approach the floor.""Ginny-" Mrs. Weasley tried once more to pull her youngest back down, but Ginny refused to listen. Undeterred, she moved past her immobile father, and away from the glaring faces of Ron and Harry. Draco eyes followed her down the stairs in complete and utter bewilderment. Ever since his father's barrister didn't show up for him, he thought he was done for. He never in a million years would have guessed that Ginny Weasley would be here, willing to stick up for him. Ginny took a deep breath and avoided Hermione's eyes at all costs as she finally stepped onto the dungeon's floor. Scrimgeour gave her a probing state, "Miss Weasley, you believe you have solid information that would lead to the full acquittal of Draco Malfoy?"Confidently, she nodded, "I do."With a raised eyebrow, the Minister turned back to the still whispering Wizengamot. After only a second, he nodded and turned to look at the aurors standing guard in the corner of the room, "Will you two please escort Miss Weasley to a room for questioning?"The two aurors shared a look before nodding and walking forward to Ginny. Silently, they motioned her forward and led her out of the courtroom through the door in the , now red in the face, turned up to Scrimgeour with a blustering look, "Minister, as the prosecuting attorney, I demand to be present to witness the questioning."Scrimgeour nodded easily, "Go ahead."Quickly, Young turned back to his table and gathered up his papers and briefcase. He whispered a few words to an ashen looking Hermione, before turning and following in the footsteps of Ginny and the and Ron were not the only ones looking on in shock while the events unfolded. Draco quietly remained still in his seat as the events of the trial drastically changed. He wasn't sure on how Ginny was going to prove his innocence. For all he knew, this could only be prolonging his inevitable doom. Despite everything that had happened to him in the past few weeks, Draco still hoped that the youngest Weasley- a girl he had never been nice to- would be able to give him a miracle.

…

**2 Hours Later…**

…

Ginny Weasley sat outside the hearing room, feeling as if her heart was about ready to beat out of her chest. _'Oh, what had I done?' _was the simple, yet frantic message that kept playing on fast forward in her head.

Her breathing hadn't calmed down either- maybe that was part of the after effect of the dose of Veritaserum she'd been given. Whatever it was though, she wished she could just relax. She'd need to be as calm as possible when the court finally adjourned.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and glued her eyes on the door that had just opened. A few of the press reporters for the Ministry walked out first, seeing as the media reporters were arraigned and kept in the hallway of the dungeons. Luckily, none of them noticed her. With bated breath, she waited for her family to come out with Harry and Hermione.

She stood as she saw the first glimpse of red hair. Just like she'd expected, Hermione was hidden under the arms of her brother and Harry. Both of them were giving her murderous glares.

To be honest, Ginny had no idea what to say to them, but she felt like she needed to try and say something. She couldn't stand the unforgivable glares any longer.

"I-"

"Save it, Ginny," Harry snapped at her instantly.

Her eyes flickered down to the teary, heart broken face of her close friend, "Hermione, I-"

She simply closed her eyes, obviously not wanting to look at Ginny anymore, and shook her head. Ginny didn't want to hurt her anymore, so she stayed quiet.

"Really Ginevra," said Mrs. Weasley this time, in the harshest tone she'd ever heard her speak with, "Do you have any idea of what you did just now? Do you know the slightest idea of the implications you've made? Hmm?"

"Mum…" Ginny whispered. She didn't expect them to understand, but still. They raised her to be honest, and that's all she did. She told the truth, "Mum, he's innocent. He didn't kill her parents."

Hermione whimpered and buried her face in Harry's chest.

"Class act, Ginny. Sticking up for a known Death Eater," Ron scoffed. He gave her such a hated look, that Ginny couldn't even recognize him as her big brother.

"I," started her father, who was standing in between Fred and George, both of whom were giving her identical looks of disappointment. Her dad spluttered for a second before he shrugged in defeat, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what to say to you. Your actions speak louder than words."

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I just know that he's not the right person to go away for this crime."

Hermione gazed at her with tears still lining the bottom of her eyes. When Young came back inside the courtroom, Hermione knew that something bad had happened. She could tell by the angry, flustered look on the older man's face. She didn't have to guess as to why the man looked the way he did- obviously the effect of Ginny's protest did not play in their favor. Obviously, there had been some legitimate basis to her argument.

Hermione couldn't describe the way she felt when the Wizengamot cleared Draco Malfoy of all charges. She'd always been one for justice, but then again she'd never been sitting atop the fence that acted as the fine line between justice, and just getting something over with. That's all that she wanted for her parent's murder trial- to just have it settled and over with. However, because of Ginny, that was no longer the case. Could she really hate the younger girl for simply telling the truth? Was she telling the truth?

Even though she wasn't in the room listening to Ginny's testimony, she knew that she had been given Veritaserum. That had to count for something. Right?

After what seemed like forever of Hermione staring formidably at Ginny, who in return was giving her back a shy, unsure look, she just shook her head.

"I have to go," she whispered, turning her head back in Harry's direction.

Harry spared one last glare at Ginny, before tightening his hold on Hermione, and leading her in the direction of the offices so that they could floo out of the ministry.

Ginny's stomach dropped as she watched her childhood friend turn and walk away. She knew by that, that they could never really be friends again. It seemed like Ginny had already dug a hole, and now was being buried in the wrath of her family.

"Someone else is responsible for killing her parents. You have to know that," she tried one last time.

"Oh, save your breath Ginny," Ron snapped, "What do you know about it anyway?"

"I know what I saw!" she burst out, finally getting defensive, "Obviously, the Wizengamot believed me- I don't understand why you're not!"

"Because the Ginny we know wouldn't make excuses for a bastard who's caused us and our friends nothing but pain. Honestly, what _were_ you thinking?" This time it was George who glared accusingly at his sister.

Ginny shrank back considerably, but still shook her head, clinging to her beacon of truth. "He didn't do it!"

"Ginny, you can't be trusted when it comes to stuff like this," Bill muttered, his eyes glittering with disappointment more than anger.

"You don't think I can be trusted?"

"Remember your first year?" Fred pointed out, "How do you know that Malfoy didn't see to it that you were slipped something? How do you know that Malfoy didn't plan for you to see him somewhere else? What if it all was a set up?"

"It's not. You don't understand…" Ginny finished feebly. By this point, she knew it was no use. She hadn't been swayed or bamboozled into defending Malfoy; she was just telling the truth. By defending a Malfoy, she had inadvertently placed a big red x over herself. She was automatically discredited; her family would never listen to her explanation.

"No, clearly we don't. None of us will ever be able to understand your motives," Mrs. Weasley went on in a fiery tone.

"I didn't have motives, I was just-"

Ron cut her off, "You betrayed us. You're no better than Malfoy."

At that, Ginny took a step back. She felt like she had just been slapped. Regardless if she stuck up for her family's enemy or not, she didn't deserve that.

"What?"

"Ginny," Arthur spoke, taking on a grave tone, "We've always supported you, no matter what you did. But this is something I will not have any part in."

Her eyes started to fill with tears, "Dad-"

He held up a firm hand, "I hope he was worth it to you."

And then, just like that, her family started to turn on her. One by one, red head after red head, they all began to file out down the corridor, disappearing into the crowd of oncoming reporters.

Ginny stood at the end of the hall, her spirit broken and eyes staring wide in disbelief. The abandonment weighed down on her like a dozen heavy freight trains. She had grown up in a house with eight other people. She was always used to having someone understand her side of things…

But now, for the first time in her life, Ginny Weasley was alone.

---

**Please remember to leave a ****review**!


End file.
